


小迪很忙

by notrelated



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notrelated/pseuds/notrelated
Summary: 小迪是国家队唯一的未婚alpha，为此他需要承担起一些责任迪铍 迪辣妹 迪帕 辣妹迪（4p）





	小迪很忙

早在进国家队之前，迪巴拉便听说过国家队的一些传闻，比如说国家队那惨不忍睹的性别比例，都快赶上西班牙了（西班牙队自从皮克退出国家队之后只有伊斯科一个alpha独苗在顽强抗争了），只是他当时没把这当一回事，当听说国家队名单里有自己的名字之后，这个年轻的小伙子高兴地忘乎所以，发了二十几条ins来庆祝。

——于是他来到了国家队，还背着个大书包，在餐厅里结结巴巴地介绍了自己，语无伦次地兴奋得手心直出汗。

拉梅拉坐在角落里看他，戴着一顶遮了大半张脸的鸭舌帽，面无表情地嚼着嘴里的食物，和坐在一旁的帕文互换了一个眼神。等这个不知天高地厚的alpha小年轻激情发言结束后，伊卡尔迪坐在长桌的一旁大声地鼓掌。

——事情就是这样，一个珍稀的alpha，来了omega人满为患的国家队，在这种情况下，谁都想先得手，毕竟对于omega来说及时的标记对于状态也是有积极的影响。

最先得手的是拉梅拉。

拉梅拉并不是什么好脾气的omega，迪巴拉每次和拉梅拉说话都轻声细语的，一半出于对这位坏脾气队友的敬畏，另一半实在是发自内心，作为一位omega，拉梅拉从长相到气味都实在是符合他的口味，迪巴拉刚开始有好一阵和拉梅拉说话都像个怀春少男一样结巴来着，和对方说话之前都要打小心翼翼地半天腹稿来着。

不过当他的牙齿嵌入拉梅拉的腺体之后，这一切的钻心挠肺都算不上什么了，拉梅拉对于他们的关系相当地看得开，标记过后他和迪巴拉依然是朋友，他和迪巴拉上床，却只字不提任何关于稳定的关系的话，有时候半夜醒来，看见拉梅拉一侧被手机屏幕灯光映亮而棱角分明的侧脸，迪巴拉觉得自己搞不懂这个人的想法。

“我还没有决定好是否需要一段稳定的感情，”拉梅拉这么告诉他，拿着手里的叉子插着餐盘里的水煮鸡肉，他的眼神不经意间瞟到了一旁和梅西坐在一起吃东西的阿圭罗身上，停顿了一下，“暂时不需要。”

迪巴拉在一旁陷入了漫长的沉默，“好吧。”他拧开矿泉水瓶，努力地掩饰着内心的失落。

-

和伊卡尔迪好上就是另外一回事了，迪巴拉记得自己当时还沉浸在赛后香槟的后劲中，晕乎乎的，事后他几乎什么都不记得了，只记得那天晚上大概是伊卡尔迪先凑过来和他说话，热气暖烘烘地喷洒在他的脖颈处，事后他依稀回忆起自己当时像个话痨一样，结结巴巴地说了很多胡话。最后他仅能回忆起酒店柔软的被褥和伊卡尔迪温热的肠肉。

第二天才一睁眼他就知道自己完蛋了，哆哆嗦嗦地不敢打开手机查看拉梅拉的消息，他看了床上的伊卡尔迪一眼，又看了手机里的拉梅拉的未接电话，他想，完蛋了，真的完蛋了。

结果在当天的训练间隙，拉梅拉坐在他身边的板凳边，迪巴拉因为心虚与内疚几乎不敢看对方，盯着自己鞋尖发呆。

拉梅拉坐在一旁，握着水瓶喝了一口，对着一旁的迪巴拉缓缓道，“昨晚睡得怎么样？”

迪巴拉浑身打了个冷战，接着听见拉梅拉不紧不慢地继续，“和Mauro在一起？”

迪巴拉差点摔在地上，他结结巴巴地，感觉心要跳出嗓子眼，“不是的，埃里克……我，我可以解释——”

拉梅拉莫名其妙地看了他一眼，“你做什么这么紧张，”他看起来坦然而平静，“Mauro早就告诉我了。”

迪巴拉张口结舌，实在不知道说什么，他盯着拉梅拉发了好久的呆。

-

至于帕文则是更大的意外了，这个有些叛逆的臭小子不知是出于故意还是真的健忘，没有按时使用抑制剂，在巴士上直接进入了热潮期，要不是迪巴拉紧急把他带走，不知道会闹出多少事情——其实也不会，那天全大巴上就他一个alpha，其他的都是惊慌失措的omega和闻不到气味没搞懂状况的beta。

帕文当时还挺尴尬的，耳根都红透了，他下身湿得要命，被两根手指操得咕啾作响，不过迪巴拉表情却相当坦然，拉开裤子往里捅的动作倒是轻车熟路——任凭是谁，被两个omega轮流操了一段时间做这事都颇为熟练，迪巴拉当时还念及是他第一次，没有彻底标记他。

不过这也算是开启了一个新的里程碑事件，保罗迪巴拉，以二十出头的年纪，在国家队里，同时拥有了三个omega。

不是一个，也不是两个，而是三个，不仅是旁人，就连迪巴拉都觉得自己了不起。

有一种说法，男人的精力类似于普通白领的工资，这种东西，一个人用应当是够了，个别多的还能有盈余，两个人用可能紧张一点，但大体上是可以的，三个人用，就可能要掰扯着过日子了，每天计算着支出和收入，偶尔奢侈一把还得咬咬牙，但只要底子好，计划得当，也不是不可能就是了。

迪巴拉现在就是这样一个抠抠搜搜勉强够用的状况。

还有一种说法，就是，人的生理期会在集体生活之后渐趋同一。

——屋漏偏逢连夜雨，事情就是这么巧，队医告诉迪巴拉，他看迪巴拉的眼神充满了同情与钦佩，三个omega的发情期很可能会凑到一起，让他做好准备。

迪巴拉听完队医的话，沉默了很久，什么都没说，他走出诊疗中心，心情沉重而晦暗苦涩，感觉外头天都是灰的。

 

-

 

“这不是还有好几天吗，”拉梅拉倒是持积极态度，坐在床边拉着一个垃圾桶给自己剪脚趾甲，“这些时间你可以好好休养一阵，到时候保证精力就行。”

迪巴拉很想回他一句又不是你出屌你又不知道多累，又怕拉梅拉生气，于是什么都没说，在旁边委委屈屈地瘪着嘴。

伊卡尔迪看不过去了，考虑到他还在打电话，没办法真正地说什么，只能踱到了迪巴拉旁边，一边和电话那头的人聊天，一边伸手揉了揉迪巴拉的脑袋。

“——谁他妈用了我的剃须膏，”帕文在浴室里发脾气，“也不给我留一点——”

拉梅拉从鼻子里哼了一声，“我用的，怎么了，你又没贴名字，我怎么知道是你的？”

“你真好意思说，正常人会用不是自己的剃须膏吗？”

“你们别吵架，”迪巴拉听见自己虚弱的声音，“剃须膏没了我去买就是了。”

-

就算迪巴拉能掐住时间的秒表，他也扼不住命运的喉咙，队医说好的那一天还是如约而至。

迪巴拉踏入卧室，带了一兜避孕套，他觉得自己脚下生风，走起路来像个慷慨而勇敢的英雄。

 

不管怎么说，这还是一个奇妙的体验，当拉梅拉和帕文一同亲吻着他的脸颊的时候，迪巴拉闻着omega们交织在一起的信息素还是有些恍惚，他躺在床上，感觉到裤子被人褪下，温热的口腔包住了他的阴茎——该死的，他都能认出来了，那是伊卡尔迪的舌头在他的沟状冠处舔舐，几乎没过一会儿他便完全的硬了起来。

Omega发情的气味像是发酵的酒酿一般，热烘烘地熏得迪巴拉有点头晕，他的脑袋被拉梅拉扯过去接吻，而帕文在一旁摁着他的手为自己手淫。

男人们的喘息在他耳边热烘烘地拂着，拱得他浑身燥热，他感受到伊卡尔迪扶着他的阴茎，抬腰坐了下去——伊卡尔迪还没扩张，穴内就已经很湿软了，迪巴拉闷哼一声，感受到对方的大腿在自己腰腹旁边紧绷着，随即靠腰胯的力量慢慢地起伏，上下吞吐着自己的阴茎。

这个姿势能吃得很深，迪巴拉听到伊卡尔迪满足的轻哼声，帕文在一旁推了推他，他回过神给帕文做着手活。

拉梅拉在一旁，他还没有完全地进入热潮，不过也差不远了，他撑着脑袋看迪巴拉，一手摩挲着迪巴拉的腹肌，顺着肌肤纹理向上，接着揉捏起迪巴拉的乳头。

迪巴拉闷哼一声，他的乳头还挺敏感的，被没什么轻重的拉梅拉扯得有些发疼，他刚想开口让拉梅拉轻点，就听见拉梅拉开口道，“保罗，你最近是不是胖了？”

就算胖了你这时候说也没有用啊，迪巴拉心想，拉梅拉手指一紧，他嘶了一声，条件反射地一动，因为这个动作，他重重地磨擦了伊卡尔迪深处的入口，被对方抖着腰猛地一夹，不由得闷哼出声，帕文在一旁用阴茎磨蹭着他的侧腰，后头向前流的水几乎将会阴处染得一片湿黏。

伊卡尔迪扶着他的腰，前后摇晃着骑着他，他的速度不是很快，却能将阴茎送得很深，开拓了一阵之后，腔口慢慢张开，渐渐地，迪巴拉感觉到自己的龟头能够捅进那个湿软的入口了，他条件反射地向上顶，引得伊卡尔迪小声的惊呼。

伊卡尔迪的上半身布满了纹身，狮子纹身随着他的动作起伏着，迪巴拉纳闷过怎么会有人喜欢纹这么多纹身，黑压压的一片，几乎看不见乳头了——不过他还是很喜欢伊卡尔迪的乳钉的，最初一段时间他甚至愿意嘬着那个乳钉睡觉。

生殖腔内高热而湿软，迪巴拉努力地摩擦着腔口，让自己把结给张开，他伸手拽过伊卡尔迪的脑袋，在他的脑后叼住了突出的腺体，注入了信息素。

伊卡尔迪骑在他的胯上，下身随着他的动作而震动着，嘴里是止不住的呻吟，液体从两个人的交合之处渗出。

迪巴拉等他高潮得差不多了，才从他体内退出，他拍了拍伊卡尔迪的屁股示意他下来，“下一个。”有那么一瞬间他感觉自己像体检时的护士，在门口报数。

帕文凑了上来，他的耳根全红了，明显很羞耻，却相当诚实地将自己湿漉漉的屁股往迪巴拉的阴茎上凑，迪巴拉侧过身，将他的大腿扛到自己的腰上，就着这个姿势往里头插，帕文喘息粗重，脸色潮红，显然地等得有些着急，两腿之间湿黏一片，阴茎也硬邦邦地挺在小腹上，从迪巴拉的龟头滑进双腿之间就开始发抖，等完全捅进去之后就呻吟着潮吹了。

迪巴拉本还想往里捅，却感觉身后的股缝滑进了一根手指。

“埃里克！”他条件反射地绷紧了臀部，劝说道，“你能等一下吗，待会儿就轮到你了。”

“可是我现在想操你，”拉梅拉这么回答他，语气像要去吃饭喝水一样自然，“反正你在操克里斯，没有鸡巴分给我，不过没事，我可以先操你啊。”

一般的来说，拉梅拉确实总是床上的那个刺头，他并不是容易对于alpha信息素屈服的那种omega，脾气也不太好，如果没能好好地在热潮期满足他，事后还容易生气。

迪巴拉还想说什么软话来劝自己不听话的omega，却感觉拉梅拉猛地探进了第二根手指，手指实在是没轻没重的，而alpha的肠壁太过于干涩，火辣辣的扩张感让他痛得有些发昏，却因为浓烈的omega热潮期气味而变得更硬了。

我不该换成侧躺的姿势露出屁股，迪巴拉默默地想，他感觉到拉梅拉抵在他后穴的龟头在往里头探，不过现在他无暇去顾及乱来的拉梅拉了，帕文刚潮吹了第二次，生殖腔就要开了，他得趁这个机会完成标记以免整个过程拖得太久。

他探出头在帕文的后脑勺探寻了一会儿，接着咬上了腺体，阴茎也在腔口外成结，帕文在他怀里颤抖着射出精液，大口大口地喘息着。

“好了好了，”他起身将后头的拉梅拉推开，感受到对方从他的后穴里退出而牵拉起的火辣辣疼痛，“埃里克，听话，张开腿。”

拉梅拉看了他一会儿，明显不是很满意，眉毛还因为这一强行退出而拧在一起，显得十分不悦，但他思量了一会儿，决定还是先服从omega的本能，他顺从地将腿打开，迪巴拉还担心他发脾气，见状不由得松了一口气，将腿折到拉梅拉的肩膀上，伸手抠挖了湿漉漉的肉穴一会儿，引得对方发起了抖，他看差不多了，便扶着阴茎插进那抬起的臀部里，柔软顺滑的肉穴顺从地吃进了大半根阴茎，迪巴拉叹息出声，感受到拉梅拉夹着他腰的腿微微紧了紧。

他加快了速度操着拉梅拉，对方被他顶得下半身一耸一耸，发出难耐的喘息，下身的嫩肉随着抽插的动作往外翻，液体从两个人结合之处溢出来。

拉梅拉抿着唇，眉头因为快感而拧在一起，阴茎硬邦邦地抵在alpha的腹部摩擦，相较之前，腹部的肌肉确实并不那么明显了，他想，保罗果然是胖了一些。

迪巴拉加快着速度上挑，找着角度顶弄着肠壁，围着那块让拉梅拉颤抖的软肉打圈，底下的人喘息声大了起来，腿根颤栗得不行，迪巴拉稳住他乱抖的双腿，挺动着腰抽插，寻找着深处的腔口。

不知道过了多久，到最后迪巴拉自己都有点迷糊了，拉梅拉随着他的顶弄在他身下呜咽着发着抖，流出的水将床单都晕染开一大块，伊卡尔迪凑过来和他接吻，用下体重新硬起来的阴茎磨蹭着他跪在床上的小腿。

“又硬了吗，”迪巴拉在接吻的缝隙中模模糊糊地问他，下体依旧保持着在拉梅拉体内张开结射精的姿势。

伊卡尔迪点点头，迪巴拉默不作声地叹了一口气，他感觉到一旁的帕文又向他挪了过来。

-

结果这一次的热潮期比以往的任何一次都要混乱，到最后迪巴拉觉得自己都是在机械地挺动着腰了，他确信自己几天之内应该是不能下床了。

中途他硬不起来的时候还是被抓住了时机的拉梅拉给操了——虽然他不愿意承认，拉梅拉的体力在这种时候确实比他好，他混乱得要命，伊卡尔迪和帕文在前头给他口交，用手掂量着他的阴囊，期望着他能再硬起来一次。

我感觉我要不行了，迪巴拉摸着帕文在自己胯下拱动的脑袋，后穴随着拉梅拉的抽插而火辣辣地痛，这位年轻的前锋有那么一刻真心实意地怀疑着自己是否能见到明天的太阳。

-

 

好不容易结束后，就连半夜都睡不舒服，拉梅拉嫌弃被褥中间热不肯睡中间，帕文睡中间又乱蹬腿，迪巴拉被他踹醒了好几次，而始作俑者还睡得和猪一样死都喊不醒，迪巴拉爬起来给他盖了好几次被子，伊卡尔迪睡到后半夜，被子被另一端的拉梅拉给抢走了，起来之后还着凉了，一大早捂着面巾纸给自己擦着鼻涕。

早上起来拉梅拉又和帕文发生口角了，拉梅拉指控帕文为了报复用剃须膏的仇，晚上蓄意踹了他好几脚，对此，帕文坚决否认。

“——你胡说，这可是污蔑，”帕文理直气壮，“我睡觉从来不乱动。”

我可以作证你才是胡说的那个，迪巴拉坐在床边默默地想。

-

赛事结束后，他们去了附近的餐厅吃晚饭，过了十点那里就成了蹦迪的场所，热潮期结束后好长一段时间迪巴拉都感觉自己腰板都要断了，对于蹦迪跳舞之类的兴致缺缺，坐在旁边的吧台边看着自己的几个omega在舞池里精神抖擞地跳舞。

他坐在那边坐了一会儿，还遇到来吧台拿饮料的梅西，两个人还坐在吧台聊了一会儿天。

“最近过得怎么样？”梅西抿了一口茶。

“还行吧，”迪巴拉回答。

“你脸上怎么了？”梅西问的是迪巴拉颧骨上的创口贴。

“撞到的。”迪巴拉这么回答——其实是帕文大半夜不睡硬要床头蹦迪，没控制好方向一脚踹在迪巴拉脸上，迪巴拉当场真的痛得哭了，三个人生怕他破相，围着他的脸看了大半个晚上。

——这么丢人的事情自然不能多说，迪巴拉选择换一个话题。

他们扯了一会儿，最后聊到omega这方面。

“我知道，”梅西耸了耸肩，“这种情况其实还挺辛苦的。”

“——也不能这么说，”迪巴拉挠了挠后脑勺，莫名地有些腼腆，“他们三个我其实都挺喜欢的。”

这时候拉梅拉从舞池里走下来，他把染了酒液的外套放在了迪巴拉怀里，“帮我拿一下，”接着随手扯了几张面巾纸给自己擦拭着其余的液体。

迪巴拉凑上去嘱咐了几句，大意是让他不要到处乱跑，拉梅拉点头点得很不耐烦，最后被迪巴拉摁着手臂不让走，才几乎是敷衍地低头啄了自己的alpha一口，又急不可耐地跑回舞池那边拉着阿圭罗跳舞了。

梅西脸色不是很好看。

迪巴拉站起来打量了四周很久，只看见伊卡尔迪坐在角落里吃东西，他伸着手指数了好一会儿都缺一个人，找了很久都没找到帕文，摸出手机打电话开始找人了。

“你去哪里了？克里斯，”梅西听到迪巴拉在闹哄哄的舞池旁扯着嗓子给帕文打电话，“我刚没看见你——”

 

fin


End file.
